Love From Hate
by BloatedLamb
Summary: A tragic accident leads Finn to hate Marceline's guts, but is that what could cause them to fall in love with each other?


**This is my first fan fiction ever, so I apologize if it's not that good. I am open to constructive criticism and anything you guys have to say. This is just the first chapter for now, and if people like it I'll end up finishing the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything associated with Adventure Time.**

* * *

"Yo Finn, there's some biz about to happen, and soon, dude." Jake said as he stared down at a now-awakened human, his best friend for years. Finn rubbed at his eyes as he crept out of bed, pushing Jake out of the way.

"Is it Ice King biz?" Finn asked as he stretched out his arms.

"You know it brother!" Jake laughed.

"Looks like I can take my time then." said Finn with a laugh as he went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready. As he lazily meandered into the bathroom, he started to think about The Ice King, and what he could possibly be doing. It wasn't like whatever he was doing was going to be anything too serious though. After all, Finn and Jake both knew that Ice King wasn't _really _a villain. He could hardly even GET to a princess, let alone capture one. And even if he did, Finn and Jake would beat the stuffing out of that old man before he could even do anything. They were sure that sad old wizard just wanted attention, and if he had to steal a princess or freeze the candy kingdom, then that's what he did. And then they always stopped him.

As Finn was slipping into his green pack, Jake stretched into the kitchen to make himself a cup of green tea. Obviously he couldn't be so crazy to fight someone without his tea first. Jake was stretching all over the place finding stuff to make his tea, searching through cabinets to find his kettle, a teabag, teacup, and everything he needed. All the while he also thought about The Ice King. What was he even doing? Jake had woken up earlier than Finn to stand in the window and ponder life, as he often did and Ice King just… appeared. He didn't even see him leave his mountain, which was strange. Jake had grabbed the binoculars to get a better look at Ice King as he was flying, and as he looked up, Ice King's face was just… blank. It was like a fuse had just snapped inside of the old wizard. He hadn't looked like his normal, dumb, goofy, wannabe-evil self. A look of worry began to spread across Jake's face, but it quickly faded as Finn bound in the door.

Finn walked into the kitchen to find Jake standing over a teapot, with all sorts of arms stretched out. He had clearly been doing a million things at once and by the fact that he didn't turn around, he thought Jake hadn't noticed him yet. Finn sat down at the table and scooted his chair in, and as he was doing so, Jake turned around with a cup in one hand and a tea kettle in the other. As he was pouring the boiling water, a huge grin popped up on the dog's face.

"You plan on fighting the ice king with that tooth brush? I mean he's lame but you'll probably need a bigger toothbrush if you're doing that." Jake poked at Finn. Finn looked down at his hand and realized that it was true; he still had his toothbrush in his hand. He tried his best to hold back a chuckle at Jake's dumb joke, but of course he was unsuccessful. As Finn laughed, he chucked the toothbrush out the window and sat back down at the table as his dog settled down with his tea and the Candy Kingdom Newspaper.

_Why do we have to go fight that dumb old ice wizard anyway?_ Finn thought to himself. _I would much rather be fighting science cat or saving the fluffy people or something… Or maybe even hanging out with Princess Bubblegum. _As her name crossed his mind, he regretted the fact that he would now be thinking about her all day. Her soft, bubblegum hair, the way she laughed, how she always looked so beautiful whenever they were laying atop the tree house staring at the stars or standing on the balcony outside of her room in the candy castle to look upon the entire kingdom. Finn was in love with this girl. The feeling was even mutual at one point. After the accident with The Lich, PB had turned 13 again. And while it may have been only for a few days, Finn remembered it as the best few days of his life. He also remembered it as the time Bubblegum told him that she was in love with him. He remembered it as the time they held hands and pranked the pants off of Lemongrab, or the time they kissed before reversing PB's age.

But those days were dead. Finn is 15 now, and Bubblegum fixed her age and is nearing 20. He thought she had still loved him, so he made the mistake of telling her a year ago. She explained to him that she was older, and that they were 5 years apart. He was nothing more than just a pal to her now, but he will never love anyone else. Even if there is an age difference, the fire that burns in Finn's heart is hotter than the NIghtosphere, even hotter than the Flame Kingdom! Finn needed to have that girl. The only problem was… Whatever love she had for him was gone. It was an in-the-moment feeling for her, not like what he always had for her.

The human boy shook his head. He reached his hands up to cover his face, only to realize a few tears dripping down his cheeks. He knew he shouldn't have thought about Bubblegum. He quickly attempted to wipe away the tears before Jake could notice, but it was too late. He felt a consoling, furry arm wrap around his shoulder and another arm to wrap him into a compassionate hug.

"Were you thinking about Peebs again, dude?" Jake asked in a comforting tone.

"How did you know?" Finn replied between sniffles. He turned his head up to look at his best friend, who just smiled back down at his buddy and said, "I always know. I know how you get when you think about her, and we've been best buds long enough for me to pick up on it whenever it's happening. Just forget about her and try to stay positive! Let's just have fun kicking some Ice King booty!" Jake punched the air and made kung fu sounds, pretending to beat up the Ice King in efforts to cheer his friend up. Finn laughed at the dog, and wiped away the tears as he put a smile on his face. That dog always knew how to make him happy.

Finn started kicking and punching at the air the way that Jake was doing. He was giving off battle cries and pretending to beat the snot out of bad guys until Jake turned around. Finn had been so caught up in his make-believe punching that he didn't know Jake had been looking out the window. Jake had a frightened look on his face and could barely muster out his next sentence.

"Finn, remember how I told you to forget about Peebs? Well this Ice King stuff is more serious than I thought. You see, he has a princess in a bag and he just has a sort of pissed-off and serious at the same time kind of expression. That's not like him dude.

"And..?" Finn asked, frightened at what Jake's response would be. Jake looked at the ground, and then back to Finn. He had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"And, well… He has Princess Bubblegum."


End file.
